Octavian
Basic Information Name: Octavian Concept: Wyldshaping emperor Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To rule firewander. Exalt Type: Heroic Mortal Caste: Age: 19 Anima: History Grew up on the streets of Firewander. He never knew his parents. When he was six, he was taken in by Silver Hound, former Astrologer and member of the Council of Entities. Silver Hound had staged his own death to get away from his political (and mortal) enemies. The man taught Octavian patience, politics and the secrets of the starts. When Octavian was 15, Silver Hound died quietly in his sleep as an old man who had lived a full life and passed on his legacy. The boy used the knowledge his mentor had given him to make himself invaluable to one of the many thieving gangs that roams Firewander. For a few years, he was an advisor, valued for his brilliant mind and ability to predict the future, but it was not enough to him. He wants, needs, to rule, but his small stature and weak health make it impossible to keep the thugs of Nexus in line. But when Wolf, the leader of his gang, fell from a roof and crushed his skull, none of the others challenged his right to lead, they knew he was the mind behind their success, knew he could lead them better than anyone else, even if he couldn't beat the crap out of anyone. His early days, weeks and months in the Copper Dust gang weren't easy for the young man, he was scrawny and got beaten by the others. Though he was smarter and more deft than the others, that didn't count as much as brute strength between young men full of greed and hormones, particularly not when there was a woman involved. Sesille was Wolf's girl, and though none of them dared more than dream of her, that didn't stop them vying for her attention, and beating up the new guy always seemed like a good idea. But as the weeks grew into months she notived Octavian, and helped him become an accepted and even respected member. And for that alone, he loved her. Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 1 Dexterity 5 Stamina 1 Social (Secondary) Charisma 1 Manipulation 4 Appearance 2 Mental (Primary) Perception 2 Intelligence 5 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery 1 Martial Arts Melee Thrown War 1 ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 3 Presence 1 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft () Investigation 3 Lore 3 Medicine Occult 5 (Art of Astrology +2) NIGHT Athletics 1 Awareness 3 Dodge 1 Larceny 3 Stealth 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 1 Ride Sail Socialize 5 Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Nexus) Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Resources: 3 Followers: 1 Contacts: 3 Artifacts Manses Charms Charm Details Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 5/5 Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 2 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 3 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 4 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 4 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 1 (1) Lethal Soak 0 (0) Aggravated Soak 0 (0) Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 1 Personal Pool: 0 Peripheral Pool: 0 Committed: Peripheral Other Information Intimacies 1. Sesille (positive) Various OOC Notes Experience 27/27 Bonus Point Expenditure 2 Occult 3->5 8 Art of Astrology +2 2 Socialize 3->5 4 Dexterity 4->5 2 Contacts 1->3 3 Temperence 4->5 Category:Exalted